


Fareeha That's Gay

by Magestii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have no excuses, seriously it's just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: Fareeha has had a long time to mull over her feelings for her friend and advocate, Angela Ziegler. In this oneshot, she is trying to figure out what it is that she can do to deal with her romantic interest, when an unpredicted event causes Angela to take things into her own hands.Pure, unadulterated fluff that I wrote to get some of this ship out of my system while I'm working on the much longer fic.





	Fareeha That's Gay

Fareeha Amari sipped her tea pensively, eyeing the doctor, who was occupied with Hana on the couch. The woman was making an effort to convince the girl to come and have her bandages changed. She had gotten into a rather nasty accident during a mission the day before, and even with the help of nanobots, the woman still needed some patching up. Hana was vehemently insisting that she was fine, all while clinging to her controller and seeming to do well in whichever game she was playing. Fareeha leaned on the kitchen counter, watching them. Angela sighed.  


 

“If I win this for you, will you come to my office?” she asked. Hana scoffed and handed her the remote. Fareeha set her mug down, walking up to get a better look at the screen. Angela expertly moved the tank through the battlefield, effectively wiping most of the enemy team in a matter of seconds. Her reflexes were absolutely insane, and although she did suffer one death to the enemy team, they wound up surrendering to the ally team within ten minutes of Angela taking control. She set down her controller, smiling triumphantly.  


 

“Woah, how did you do that?!” demanded Hana.  


 

“I’ll tell you if you come with me to the healing ward,” responded Angela, standing up. Hana eagerly followed her out of the room, and Fareeha took their places on the couch, taking a look at the screen. Sure enough, the efforts of Angela and Hana combined had earned a loot box and quite a deal of praise from their teammates. Fareeha smiled, shaking her head. No matter what she was trying to do, that woman was always amazing. She logged Hana out of the game so that she wouldn’t be queued up while being inactive and then sat on the couch, taking everything in.  


 

Angela Ziegler was the most beautiful, talented woman in the entire world, and Fareeha was lucky enough not only to live with her, but to be one of her closest friends. She smiled at the thought as soft, warm memories came back to her. All of the times that she had made the woman smile, whenever she had found her asleep at the desk… The woman was just perfect to her. Fareeha sighed, raking a hand through her hair. Everything about the woman, from the way that her nose crinkled when she laughed to how she sounded, even when speaking through tears, was absolutely beautiful. Fareeha had done her absolute best to pass off her feelings as mere admiration for her friend, but it was ultimately no use. She had fallen head-over-heels for the doctor and now she needed to figure out how to deal with it.  


 

Angela re-entered the room, sighing and dropping onto the couch next to Fareeha.  


 

“That girl is going to get herself killed with her devotion to videogames,” she groaned.  


 

“The wounds were bad, I take it?” asked Fareeha, sitting up a little to look at her better.  


 

“Yes!” exclaimed Angela, “some of them were re-opened despite my warnings. I’ve confined her to the medical bay until further notice. She’s actively skulking there as we speak.” Fareeha tentatively placed an arm around her friend’s shoulders, trying to reassure her. To her surprise, Angela moved into her side, resting her head in the crook of the woman’s neck. After a moment, Fareeha chuckled.  


 

“Tired, hmm?” she asked, trying to ignore the fact that there was a literal angel resting on her shoulder.  


 

“Mmm,” the woman replied, nodding, “I didn’t sleep much, Lieb. I wish I had.”  


 

“Me too,” muttered Fareeha, furrowing her brow and rubbing the woman’s arm, “what kept you up?”  


 

“Nightmares, the usual,” murmured Angela, sounding as if she were on the verge of drifting off.  


 

“I’d ask if you wanted to talk about them,” said Fareeha, offering a smile, “but it looks like you’re about to nod off again.”  


 

“I dreamt of you last night,” murmured Angela. Fareeha froze.  


 

“I’m sorry?” she asked. Realizing the implications of her words, Angela shot up, suddenly very awake and looking to cover up what she had said.  


 

“That came out wrong-” she spluttered, “I mean- what I meant was-”  


 

“Do I give you nightmares, Angela?” asked Fareeha, genuinely concerned.  


 

“No, no-of course not!” exclaimed Angela, before calming down, “I just…” she sighed a little, “I dreamt that you got hit and there was nothing that I could do to bring you back.” Her voice cracked on the last word, and Fareeha pulled her back into a loose semblance of a hug.  


 

“Oh Angela,” muttered Fareeha, not certain of what to say. She wanted to tell the woman that she’d never die, but Angela had seen enough friends pass to know that that wasn’t necessarily true. As a soldier of Overwatch, she had to put her life on the line on an almost daily basis. Although she knew that she was going to survive, she had been in her fair share of situations where she had  
genuinely believed, in that moment, that she would die.  


 

“I’m not leaving your side anytime soon,” she heard herself say, hoping that the words would prove to be true. Angela murmured something into her neck and snuggled into her, and with a pleased smile, Fareeha noticed that she had drifted off. Looking around, she realized what it could mean if anyone walked in on them sleeping together, and she picked Angela up where she was, carrying her delicately to the doctor’s quarters and setting her down in her bed to rest. As she was about to walk away, she felt her arm catch on something.  
Turning around to see what it was, she caught sight of Angela, sleepily clinging to her arm.  


 

“Hey,” she whispered, trying to free herself with her spare hand, “I gotta go.” Angela shook her head, mumbling something into her arm.  


 

“What was that?” asked Fareeha, bending down.  


 

“Stay,” murmured Angela, before opening her eyes to look into those of Fareeha, “please.” The soldier fumbled for something to say. She didn’t want to say no and she couldn’t think of a reason to decline the woman’s offer. After a moment, she was resigned to her fate. This wasn’t an unusual happening. Angela had at first, meekly requested that the woman stay with her, as she gave her a sense of security. As Fareeha’s feelings for the woman had grown, however, she had tried to avoid this situation as much as possible.  


 

“Alright, I’ll stay,” she responded. The woman was simply too much to turn down. Her hair was frazzled from being pulled into an unruly ponytail that morning, and her eyes were half-closed, regarding Fareeha with what could only be called a quiet affection. “I need you to let go, though. I need to get my things.” With a grumble in german, Angela released her, and Fareeha was about to leave the room before she remembered that she had actually left some of her sleepwear in the woman’s room. As friends who often stayed together did. She sighed, walking over to the drawers and rummaging around until she found her things, before changing into them, checking to make certain that Angela was looking away. She was.  


 

When she finally returned, the doctor eagerly turned around, opening her arms and accepting Fareeha into them and under the blankets. Fareeha’s breath caught in her throat as the woman snuggled into her side, making a quiet noise of content. God, she was so soft and warm, and she smelled of sleep. Within seconds, Fareeha felt herself drifting off, holding her companion as tightly as she could without making her uncomfortable.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke, it was quite dark. Fareeha looked around, disoriented, when she realized why she had been taken from her otherwise deep sleep. The woman that she was holding to her chest was sobbing, her small body moving involuntarily with each heart-breaking noise. Fareeha gently shook her shoulder, to which the woman started, looking up to her with wide eyes. Angela appeared to have just woken up, and she took a moment to wipe her eyes and orient herself. To Fareeha’s dismay, as the woman rubbed her eyes, the tears began to fall faster, and without thinking, she pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back. Once held, Angela began to sob, clutching Fareeha’s shirt.  


 

They sat like that for a small eternity, Fareeha guiltily taking comfort in her proximity to the woman in her arms, who -unbeknownst to her- did the same. Once Angela’s jagged breaths became slowed and even, Fareeha began to pull back, before feeling the woman clutching her tight.  


 

“No,” whimpered Angela, “stay. Please.”  


 

“Of course,” responded Fareeha, rubbing her back, “I just need to know what caused this. Do you want to talk about it?” Angela nodded, pulling back of her own accord to look Fareeha in the eyes while keeping her arms securely around the woman’s torso.  


 

“Fareeha, I’ve had so many people, people that I love, die simply because I couldn’t reach them quickly enough,” she sounded so vulnerable, completely unlike the woman that presented herself to the general public. Although miserable, this was a side of Angela that only Fareeha was trusted with, and Fareeha was glad that she was lucky enough to get to be there for her.  


 

“I know, habibti,” she muttered, rubbing the woman’s arm. The word slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself, but she didn’t regret speaking it. A look of sad recognition entered Angela’s eyes, and she furrowed her brow.  


 

“I am so sorry, Fareeha,” she whispered, sounding genuinely apologetic.  


 

“Hmm?” asked Fareeha, “what for?”  


 

“You and I,” began Angela, “we feel the same for one another.” She laughed bitterly, “we are both doomed to a lifetime of living in fear for one another, aren’t we?”  


 

“What?” asked Fareeha, “what does that mean?” Angela looked impossibly sad in that moment.  


 

“Or perhaps I am merely projecting,” she sighed, “which I suppose would be better for you.”  


 

“Angela,” Fareeha spoke softly, leaning forward, “just talk to me. What are you trying to say?”  


 

“Fareeha, I…” her voice caught in her throat, and tears threatened to spill from her reddened eyes once again, “I…”  


 

“Angela, shh…” Fareeha pulled her close, rubbing her back, “you’re okay. We’re okay.”  


 

“I think I love you.” It was barely a whisper, but Fareeha knew that she heard it, because after it was spoken, Angela’s body went rigid in immediate fear of her own words. For Fareeha, it took a moment for her to respond. She felt Angela tremble again, before she pulled back, looking into her eyes.  


 

“I’m sorry,” sobbed Angela, “I know it’s not right of me-” her sentence was cut short by Fareeha’s lips. The woman kissed her gently, lingering for a moment too long before pulling back to look at the dazed woman. She decided that she loved this new expression of Angela’s even more than any of the ones that she had already grown fond of. The woman looked absolutely dazed, a light blush visible across her cheeks under the moonlight that came through their window as her eyes stared into those of her companion. Fareeha couldn’t help but smile.  


 

“I’ve been waiting for so long to do that,” murmured Fareeha, bumping the woman’s nose with her own.  


 

“Really?” Angela’s voice caught in her throat. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  


 

“Yes,” affirmed Fareeha, slowing the circles that she was massaging across the woman’s back. Angela’s eyes flitted up to hers, before darting away. She bit her lip, appearing to thoroughly consider something. Before Fareeha could ask what, the woman moved her arms so that they were around her neck, pulling her down into another kiss. Dear god, the woman was delicious. Fareeha let herself be pulled in, feeling the delicate nibbling of her lower lip and taking the queue to open her mouth. A small, tentative tongue darted in and Angela made a small noise of satisfaction, pulling Fareeha closer and closer still. She felt Fareeha delicately suck on the tongue, a flash of teeth ghosting her skin, and let out another noise. She had waited for this for so, so insanely long that it felt as if she had finally jumped into a fresh river after hours of waiting in line on a hot summer day. She was reluctant to pull back, but eventually she did, nestling her head in Fareeha’s neck and peppering it with kisses. Everything that she had wanted to do, she found that she now could.  


 

“Will you be mine?” she murmured into the woman’s neck. Fareeha was beaming.  


 

“Only if you’ll agree to do the same for me,” she purred, kissing the woman’s hair before resting her head there.  


 

“It’s settled, then,” decided Angela, humming contentedly and pulling them back so that they were lying on the bed. Fareeha pulled the comforter around them, cuddling into the woman. With a few murmured nothings, they were both fast asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, when Fareeha woke up, the sun was shining through the window and casting its warm rays upon her skin. She was about to sit up, confused, when she felt the two arms that were wrapped securely against her and remembered where she was and who she was with. Fareeha decided to stay put, not daring to wake the woman, and instead cast a look at her. God, how she wished that she could actually kiss her as she had in her dream. It had simply felt so real that for a moment, Fareeha allowed her own hand to ghost over her lips in remembrance.  
She sighed quietly, opening her eyes once again and flopping down next to Angela. Within a few moments, the woman’s eyes blinked open and she scrunched her nose, smiling at Fareeha.  
“Good morning, Liebling,” she murmured, closing her eyes and pulling herself closer to the woman so that she could tuck her head under her chin.  


 

“Morning,” responded Fareeha, the corners of her mouth turning upwards, “how are you?”  


 

“Happy,” responded Angela. Fareeha could’ve sworn that she felt a faint giggle, but she couldn’t be sure.  


 

“I’m glad,” she purred, “I feel the same.”  


 

“That’s good,” Angela sounded as if she were about to start drifting off once again, “I’m just so glad.”  


 

“Mmm?” murmured Fareeha, eyelids heavy.  


 

“I’m so glad that you’re mine,” mumbled Angela. With that, Fareeha’s eyes were wide open, her breath catching in her throat. It hadn’t been a dream. She broke into a grin, burying her face in the woman’s hair.  


 

“Me too,” she purred. For one, perfect moment, all was peaceful. Then, Angela shot up, hopping to her feet and running to grab work clothes.  


 

“Oh my god, I forgot about Hana!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it? This is the first fic that I've written in a LONG time. And also, on the issue of Hana: She absolutely busted out of the medical bay as soon as she had the chance in order to go back to streaming. Angela's going to angrily take a half-consumed gallon of mountain-dew from her and drag her right back.


End file.
